1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising apparatus, and more particularly to an exercising apparatus that is provided for shaking a user's heels up and down to produce exercising effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional exercising apparatus comprises an eccentric axle and a pulsating disc. The pulsating disc is connected to and is driven by the eccentric axle to shake the pulsating disc horizontally. When a user stand on the pulsating disc, the user is shaken horizontally by the pulsating disc and an exercising effect is provided to the user to improve the user's blood circulation.
Though the conventional exercising apparatus can provide exercising effect to the user, the horizontal movement of the pulsating disc is too violent and the user can not stand on the pulsating disc for a long time and easily fall off from the pulsating disc. The horizontal movement of the pulsating disc also causes itching and unpleasant feelings or even makes the user vomit.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an exercising apparatus to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.